Generally, it is usual to have a middle plane arranged between the hard disk drive (HDD) cage and the motherboard (MB) in a common server so as to be used for interfacing the MB with the HDD cage. Moreover, the middle plane is usually being configured with a plurality of connectors, which are provided for connecting electrically to hard disk drives. It is noted that such middle plane is generally being arranged perpendicular to the base of the server and is fixedly secured to the rear of the HDD cage.
In addition, the connection between the middle plane and the MB is achieved by means of a board-to-board (BTB) connector, or by the use of cables or golden fingers for connecting connectors respectively configured on the middle plane and the MB. Nevertheless, no matter in what way the middle plane is connected to the MB, it is required that the middle plane is fixedly secured to the rear of the HDD cage.
Conventionally, the fixing of the middle plane to the rear of the HDD cage is achieved by the clipping parts mounted on the HDD cage. That is, for installing a middle plane, the middle plane will be arranged to engage with the sloping ramp structures of the clipping parts for forcing the same to yield elastically, and then, as soon as the middle plane is fed to a specific location, the yielded clipping parts will bounce back to its original position so as to hold and secure the middle plane at the specific location. Since the middle plane is usually formed with a width equal to that of the server where it is being installed, it will require two or even more than three such clipping parts so as to stably and fixedly secure the middle plane. Consequently, when it is required to detach the middle plane, users must force those clipping parts to yield one by one so as to release the middle plane that not only is not easy to enforce, but also may waste a conceivable amount of time.